fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koto. A Pokemon Adventure
This Story is made by Kaptep525. Then Peter came up and said to him, “Lord, how often will my brother sin against me, and I forgive him? As many as seven times?” Jesus said to him, “I do not say to you seven times, but seventy times seven. 22:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Main Characters Koto: the main protagonist in this fanfic. He is the Son of Blue and Yellow and has a sister named Brown. He is a determined character and he wants to be the Best trainer in all of the world. His best friend and rival is Gray. Brown: Brown is younger sister Koto's sister. She is mischievous and loves to bother Koto. She has a crush on Gray Gray: Gray is the son Red and Leaf. He has the same birthday as Koto. He has a bit of a foul mouth. Chapter One "Wake up Koto", calls Mom, "time for school." "Uhhg." I moan. "Ten more minutes?" "Get down here now or I'll have Pikachu come up there and make you come down." "Coming mom" I call down. I'm Koto. I am the best Pokemon Trainer in the whole world. At least, I will be. Once i get a pokmon. I love pokemon. "Koto get down here right now. You'll be late. Remember Gray's dad is taking you to school today?" "Alright alright." I quickly make my bed and run down the stairs. I'm hit with the smell of frying bacon immediately. "Yum!" I take a plate and quickly eat all of my food. "Here is your bag, sweetie." says Mom. "Mooom! Don't call me sweetie." I say taking the bag. "I'm turning ten tomorrow. I'm not a kid anymore!" "Sorry sweetie. Don't forget your lunch." I sigh. "I didn't Mom. Don't worry." "Oh and Koto?" "Yes mother?" "You're brining your sister as well." "Yay!" yells Brown and grabs her bag and runs out the door. I sigh. I do that a lot. "Bye Mom." "Bye Sweetie! See you later!" I run out the door desperate to escape the torture. I bump in to Gary in my haste. "Hey Koto! Slow down!" He says as He Picks him self up off the ground. Excited for tomorrow?" Tomorrow is my 10th birthday. I get a pokemon then!. "Gray, what starter are you going to get?" "I don't know." says Gray "I may get Charmander, like my Dad. But i like Eevee. It's supposed to be really easy to train." "I'm getting a Charmander." I say. "They're the best pokemon ever!" "You like charmanders, huh kid?" says Grays father, Red. "Yeah!" I say "I love 'em" "Well. Look at this. Go Charizard!" Red throws a pokeball from his belt and out bursts a Charizard. "How would you kids like to fly to school?" Me and Gray nod eagerly. "Well all right then" says Red. "Lets go!" Me and Gray Climb on to it and Red sends out his Pidgeot and climbs on. "Fly guys we're going to school in style!" 23:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Capter 2 Authors Note I have done this is the present tence but from now on it will be past. The Chapter Category:Fan Fiction